Recently, an adsorption-type heat pump has been used as waste heat recovery means for recovering waste heat generated by a power plant or an industrial plant.
For example, Koran Patent No. 10-975276 (registered on Aug. 5, 2010) and Korean Patent No. 10-1052776 (registered on Jul. 25, 2011) suggest heating water supply systems for district heating based on an adsorption-type heat pump.
However, the heating water supply systems based on an adsorption-type heat pump are highly efficient in recovering waste heat generated by a power plant or an industrial plant in winter seasons in which demand for heating is high but have low waste heat recovery efficiency in summer seasons in which demand for heating is low because an operation ratio of the heat pump is low in summer seasons.